


Tsunami’s Grumbo Oneshots

by TsunamiStarz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All kinds of oneshots, Fluff, Grian in a dress, Lime, M/M, Maybe some angst, Mumbo angst, Smut, cross-dressing, mentions of hanahaki disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Just a collection of my Grumbo oneshots, because there can never be enough Grumbo
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 43
Kudos: 310





	1. The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote back in December on my Wattpad, and decided to share it with you all, so, enjoy some Christmas fluff/slight angst!

~~(Grian's POV)~~

I sighed, content.

I was sat in the new living room of my base, a fire crackling in the stoneplace. I held a warm mug of hot chocolate in my mittened hands, relishing the wonderful aroma that rose with the heat.

At the same time, I was wrapped up in a cozy blanket, completed with fuzzy socks for ultimate comfort.

It was snowing outside, so what would you expect?

On one of the tables further back in the room, a little radio murmured Christmas music. The sound of the soft music and the little crackling of the fire was so calming, I almost fell asleep with the steaming hot drink in my lap!

But what kept me up was the thought that Mumbo would be coming over soon.

He told me that he'd spend his Christmas Eve with me, and make sure I wasn't lonely since I didn't plan on going to any of the parties that the other Hermits were putting together.

Besides, I wasn't even invited to any...

I had set up a small Christmas tree to the left of the stoneplace, next to the window. The warm white lights reflected off the glass, illuminating the snowflakes that fell by.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_

The wonderful voice of Bing Crosby graced my ears as the song on the radio changed.

_In the lane, snow is glistening._

I sipped my hot chocolate, the whipped cream having melted by now, cooling it down.

_A beautiful sight, oh, we're happy tonight._

I just can't wait for Mumbo to get here. I know he won't ditch me like the other Hermits. I hope..

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

I set my mug down on the coffee table, unwrapping the blanket and setting it on the couch where I'd been sitting.

Although I was wearing my normal red jumper, I was still a little chilly. I walked over to the stoneplace, and fed the fire a couple more bits of wood. It accepted the gift happily, crackling a little louder before settling down and growing onto the logs, radiating more heat.

I looked up at the single stocking that hung from a Christmas tree stocking-holder on the stoneplace. It had a fancy 'G' pin on it, something that my parents gave me as a child. Alongside the stocking were two other empty stocking holders, both shaped like angels.  
The angel holders had held my parents' stockings when they were alive.

_Gone away is the bluebird._

Nothing was in it, obviously. But I hope that one day, my stocking won't be the only one hanging there.

_Here to stay is the new bird._

I made my way back to the table, where a plate of Christmas cookies sat. I had baked and decorated them a couple hours prior to now.

 _He sings a love song as we go along_.

I hope that they're good enough to eat when Mumbo gets here... it was my first time with the cookie recipe, not to mention it being my first time making royal icing.

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

After making sure they were arranged perfectly do the fourth time, I went back to the couch, a little nervously, and continued my waiting to see if Mumbo would come.

~~(Mumbo's POV)~~

I silently drank my glass of water as the other Hermits around me continued to get more and more drunk.

Iskall came over to me. "H-hey Mumby! *hic* Are you still too ch-ch-chicken to try one of the drinks?" The armored man offered him a glass of... well some sort of alcohol. Iskall's breath held the same bitter smell as the liquid in the cup.

"Yeeaah... um, unlike you I have to fly home... so I'll kindly pass," I said, checking my watch.

"O-oh! Speaking of which, I need to get going! See you, Iskall!" I jumped up, speeding my way out of the bar that had been recently added to Sahara Square.

I grabbed the firework rockets in my bag and rushed out into the cold, shivering before I jumped and lit one of the rockets. The elytra on my back, which were angel-like wings in celebration of the Christmas season, caught the wind and I launched into the air. It took two more rockets, though, to get high enough to glide comfortably in the direction of Grian's base.

In my bag, I also had a small gift for him, which I spent months crafting in advance.

And by months in advance, I mean a couple days.

Same difference.

With a little struggle here and there, I flapped my wings against the snowy breezes that occasionally tried to throw me off course.

But, the tall, majestic tower that is Grian's base soon came into view. I sighed with relief.

I came into a rare perfect landing on the ground in front of the entrance to Grian's base.

I quickly walked in, welcoming the warmer atmosphere of the tower.

It was silent on the first floor of the base, but I heard quiet music coming from one of the upper floors. I looked at the floor above, which had a hole in the center of the floor, purposefully for easy transport between floors with elytra.

I spread the wings and propelled myself up with a rocket, and landed solidly on the second floor. I was greeted by the soft voice of Bing Crosby, and the warmth of a fire. I also saw Grian sitting on the couch by the fire.

_Later on, we'll conspire._

I stood there silently for a moment.

"Hey, Gri," I said softly.

_As we dream by the fire._

He turned his head to look at me, and I saw his face immediately light up. He set a mug in his hands down, before standing up and unwrapping a blanket from around himself before rushing over to me. He hugged me before I could say anything more.

_To face unafraid of the plans that we made._

I chuckled softly, returning his hug. I relished the feeling the cradling his smaller frame, wishing I could do it every day.

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

"I'm so glad you could make it," Grian would say softly into my chest.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I know the other Hermits were throwing parties and it didn't know if you'd be going..."

I sighed. "I'd never leave you by yourself on Christmas Eve, Grian,"

Before he could say much else, I broke away from the hug and pulled out a wrapped present.

"Here, I got this for you,"

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to give you something. Go ahead and open it now," I said.

The song lyrics started fading from my concentration as I watched Grian slowly rip open the box, and open it.

He moved the tissue paper before gasping softly, and looking up at me with shining, adorable eyes.

"Are these..?"

"Yes. I thought you deserved them since you are the newest member of the Hermits... and my best friend,"

He took them out of he box: a special pair of elytra; angelic wings. They're special because once you "put them on", they become part of you. They don't have durability, and they don't need rockets to power them. They're just... wings.

I will admit, I totally didn't imagine Grian looking absolutely adorable with them on.

"W-will you help me?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course," I took the wings from his outstretched hands and held them closely to his back. They started glowing a bit before attaching to him.

He gasped again. "It's so... strange..but amazing... thank you, Mumby..."

My heart raced. Many people have used my nickname, but none have made me feel so fluttery on the inside like Grian.

I blushed a bit. "Y-you're welcome,"

He looked down nervously. "I d-don't have much to give you... just some cookies I made earlier that I can't guarantee will taste good.."

I walked up to him and hugged him again. "Don't worry about it, Gri. I'm just glad I could be here with you,"

I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine.

I wanted to kiss him then and there, but I knew it would be too sudden for him.

We released each other from the hug, and he walked over to sit in front of the fire and spread his new wings, warming them up.

I reveled in his beauty, before sighing softly and walking over, sitting beside him, and smiling at him lovingly. He looked at me and smiled.

He probably has no idea of the feelings I have for him, and that's okay. What matters to me is that he's happy.

And if I know he's happy, then that's the greatest gift I could ever ask for.


	2. Dragon... “Bros”...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being part Dragon has side effects that slipped through the Dragon Bros’ fingers.
> 
> But despite all odds, the unspoken rules of the Dragon Bro code still stand: Just Bro, and always help a Bro in need...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest smut I’ve written to date (though I am writing a way longer one right now on my Wattpad, which will be posted here once it’s done) and I think it had turned out pretty okay. Though, I was intimidated to post a smut here since I’m too chicken to write using the slang words for body parts, so my smuts are significantly inferior to those on this platform...

~~(Grian's POV)~~

I flapped my wings as I neared my base.

After checking up with the stock in Sahara, I decided to take a chill day. I folded my draconic wings neatly behind me once I got there and landed.

Ever since becoming a part of the Dragon Bros, I gained not only some very distinct horns on my head, and a long and slender black tail, but also quite nice wings, which I appreciate since I don't need to worry about elytra anymore. 

I reached up and ran my hand along my smooth, curved horns; they dip down at the base and then rise up again towards the tips.

Each Dragon Bro had different horns, and a unique roar to complete the package.

Mumbo had slightly wavy horns, with the deepest and most intimidating roar of the pack to contrast his gentle nature.

Iskall's horns curve in like a ram's, with a more ghostly roar than Mumbo's yet equally intimidating.

BDubs's horns are twisted. His roar was less intimidating and more howl like.

And False's horns are stick straight, with a roar that resembled a screech with roar undertones.

My roar is like Mumbo's, but more high pitched. Like a lot more high pitched.

It makes us all unique yet more connected than before. 

But it also means that we're technically part Dragon, so we're affected by season, which rolls around for two months in the entire year. According to the werewolves, who are Ren and Scar, some monsters endure ruts while others endure heats, no matter the gender. Both werewolves experience heats rather than ruts, and they described it as being "trapped in your sex-drive that has been boosted about five times stronger", so... yay? They both luckily have boyfriends that.. take care.. of their heats when they start. I can't imagine Doc and Cub complain, either.

Anyway, that two month period was approaching very quickly. So, double-yay.

I checked up on my concrete supplies, seeing that I was already low.

And the fact that I accidentally broke the concrete machine doesn't help.

So, I sighed, and opened my wings again, heading for Mumbo's base to see if he has any extra.

I saw the glorious, spherical base quite quickly, as it is hard to miss. I started heading for it, but the moment I got above the base, a startlingly strong sensation started bursting through my body.

It caused me to falter, strong winds catching my wings and blowing me off course. I ended up falling towards the ground at the base of the sphere. I crash-landed in the grass, receiving a face full of undesirably cold ground, a stark contrast to the growing warmth in my body.

I gritted my teeth as I wobbled onto my hands and knees, checking my wings.

My right one seemed dislocated, seeing as when I tried to move it, pain jolted through my entire body, but other than that, I was fine.

I stumbled onto my feet and started walking around, looking for Mumbo. After an unsuccessful search, calling out his name constantly, I walked down to the beach and hopped into one of the spare boats.

Luckily my base is so near here, or else I'd be rowing for forever.

I got back to my own base quite quickly, as quickly one can travel by boat anyway, and walked in, that sensation starting to burn up my insides, my vision becoming hazy, and almost tinted with magenta.

I stumbled into the main level of my base, but froze immediately once I got there; I heard a voice grunting..

I looked up, and saw Mumbo hanging from the opening in the ceiling to the second floor, gripping the edge with his hands. His wings were flapping, trying to get him back up, but failing.

"Mumbo!" I called up to him. He looked down. "O-oh, Grian..! I'm a little... stuck.."

"I see that! Don't worry, I'll be right up!"

Ignoring the growing heat inside my body, I ran over to the elevator and zoomed out to where Mumbo was gripping the floor for dear life. I reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him up with all my strength.

Once Mumbo was on the floor safely, I let go of his hand and flopped onto the floor, panting.

"Th-that was so bro of you.." Mumbo laughed through heavy breaths.

"Well, Dragon Bros look out for each other.." I chuckled.

"Why were you hanging there anyway?"

"I was actually coming to ask if you had seen my Redstone shulker box, but... right now, I'm just glad you saved me from most likely dying from fall damage..." Mumbo sighed, falling quiet. The spoon had evidently forgotten to put his armor back on, therefore he was correct.

"Unfortunately, I haven't seen it, but at least I got here fast enough. I'd actually been looking for you, too, funny enough.." I gritted my teeth as the burning feeling returned. Silence fell over us for a while, the only sound being our heavy breathing.

"I-is it really hot in here, o-or is it just me..?" I panted, breaking the silence while trying to fan myself and failing.

"It is a bit warm, but I'm sweating from trying to not die.." Mumbo said, standing up and offering me his hand. 

I took it, but stumbled forward a bit from the momentum of his pull. I ended up coming face-first into his chest. This caused him to stumble back a bit, his arms wrapping around me. 

The sudden close proximity drew a airy moan from my lips. I looked up at Mumbo in shock, and he looked down at me with a slight bit of shock as well. My face heated up immensely, but instead of pushing me away, Mumbo only held me closer. I grew hotter, but didn't complain, wrapping my arms around him as well, and breathing in his calming scent.

Mumbo began to shift a little, but his movements were so small that I didn't pay them too much attention at first. It wasn't until I felt his thigh rubbing against my crotch that my eyes immediately opened and darted up to Mumbo's face. He had a calm yet slightly cocky grin on his face as he slowly moved his thigh against me. I hadn't realized that my pants had become tighter until his thigh moved a certain way, which sent thrills of pleasure through my body and drew another airy moan, louder than the last, from my lips.

I unconsciously began to move my hips to the rhythm of his thigh, getting harder by the second. I squeezed my eyes shut, shuddering at the feeling. I accidentally rutted my hips, thrusting against his thigh harder than before, but he still didn't push me away.

"Nngh... M-Mumbo...~" I panted.

Mumbo hummed in response, moving his hands up to start rubbing and grasping my horns. 

My very sensitive horns.

"A-ahhh~! M-Mumby..!" I moaned.

"Yes, Grian?" His voice was deep and husky, a tone I'd never heard him use before. It instantly turned me on more.

"Th-that f-feels... s-so good..." I breathed.

The pain from my dislocated wing was forgotten immediately.

My hands trailed to his suit lapels, and I started tugging on them. 

Mumbo stopped his actions, moving his hands from my horns to my hands and pulling them away.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, not so fast, Grian," He said.

I whined impatiently.

He picked me up bridal-style, wrapping his wings around us, before pink and magenta particles surrounded us, and then a quick flash of light pierced my vision.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that we were in the oldest part of my compound; the ship in a bottle.

"Wh-why are we down here..?"

"It's the most private place I could think of on a whim," Mumbo chuckled.

When he set me down, his arm made contact with my right wing and I gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"O-oh my wing is dislocated..."

Mumbo said nothing else, trailing his hands to where my wing met my shoulder. He massaged it for a bit, before whispering into my ear.

"This might hurt for a bit..."

I shuddered as his breath hit my neck, but before I could think, I suddenly felt him push forcefully onto my wing.

I cried out in pain, but it didn't last too long. Mumbo was massaging it gently, and I tried to move my wing. There was no more searing pain.

I giggled. "That was very Bro of you,"

"Well we look after each other, don't we?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mhm..."

"Now, there's one last little problem here..." Mumbo whispered into my ear again.

He trailed his hand down to my pelvic area, and cupped his hand over my throbbing member.

I gasped at this action, unconsciously thrusting into his hand.

I bit my lip as he started to palm me through my pants, all my will going into keeping my hips still as he expertly moved his hand.

My will slowly drained out as I moaned, rolling my hips to match his hand movements and increase stimulation.

As I moved my hips, I suddenly felt something hard growing against the base of my tail, and my face flushed red. I glanced up, and saw Mumbo red-faced, biting his lip intensely.

He looked ridiculously hot.

After seeing him like that, I worked to have my hips travel in a pattern that would allow me to grind against his hand, while also grinding back against the tent that Mumbo was pitching in his dress pants.

I heard him suck in a breath, shakily letting it out.

"Gr-Grian..." He moaned lightly.

"Hmm?" I looked up, covering my smirk with innocent wide-eyes. I saw Mumbo's face go redder. 

I couldn't hold the smirk back for long as I made my hip movements more rough, biting my own lip hard enough to threaten drawing blood.

"You little tease," Mumbo growled, his hands gripping my hips, halting my movements.

A loud whine escaped my lips. "Why stop..?"

"I can't let you get your way that easily, can I?" His breath on my neck caused all the hairs on my neck to stand on end. 

At this point, I think my body temperature was enough to tell me I was unfortunate enough to be on the heat-receiving end of season.

The heat was strong enough to the point of being painful, and I whined again, but louder and more fueled with pain than pleasure.

My lips parted in a small pant, my knees growing weak. "M-Mumb-.."

I was cut short, gritting my teeth.

Scar had warned me that it hurt, but he didn't emphasize how much the intensity was!

Squeezing my legs together, I noticed an uncomfortably... wet?.. feeling starting to form in between my legs, and around my hole.

I whimpered. To say it was uncomfortable, not only to feel wet but to also feel needy as hell, would be an understatement.

I turned around to face Mumbo, my panting getting a little louder by the minute.

"H-help..."

He raised a brow.

"Heat... help..." My sentence was broken into just words, and I bit my lip again.

His face of confusion turned into a smirk with hints of fondness and need in his eyes.

"So you turned out like Ren and Scar, hmm?" He growled, wrapping his arms and wings around me possessively. "All needy for me, are we?"

Needy? Psh.

Every fiber of my being yearned for Mumbo; for his touch.

My eyebrows knit together, my legs going rigid as I yelped, the wetness gaining significantly more ground as I reached up and gripped his suit lapels again.

"P-please! I n-need y-you-!" I sucked in a breath through my teeth as I mulled over the word about to leave my mouth. My hands left the lapels and traveled up to grab his horns, and I pulled Mumbo down to whisper in his ear.

"Daddy~..."

I felt Mumbo freeze up, before his hands and wings moved and in one swift motion, removed my red jumper, still being cautious of my own wings though, and threw it onto the floor, shoving me against the glass wall of the life-sized bottle. 

His eyes glowed with lust, aggression, and gentleness all at the same time. He leaned forward and started attacking my neck and collarbone with kisses and small nips.

My hands found themselves twisted amongst the silky black curls of his hair. I gripped at the base of his horns, moaning. The only word escaping my mouth was his name, the 'M's getting dragged out most of the times.

Mumbo's hands trailed up and down my chest and waist before settling at the waistband of my jeans. Leaning up to attach his lips with mine, he fumbled with the button and zipper of my jeans before sliding them down my legs. I kicked them off somewhere, leaving me in just my boxers with a massive wet patch in the center.

He hummed against my lips, his mustache tickling my face as he teased my trapped erection, lightly tracing my bulge with his pointer finger.

I moaned into the kiss, and Mumbo took the opportunity to delve his tongue into my mouth.

I didn't complain, though. The thought alone of Mumbo shoving me against any of the surfaces in this bottle, kissing me and pounding me senseless was enough to send shivers down my spine. 

And it did. I shivered as Mumbo slipped his fingers into the hem of my boxers. He slowly slid them down, making sure the waistband rubbed against my erection, drawing mewls and moans from my mouth, despite being liplocked with my best friend.

My best friend... well... there'll have to be a title change after this... Boyfriend sounds nice. Perhaps, even, mate?

I shuddered at the thought, Mumbo pulling away slightly so that we could catch our breath.

His stare pierced mine, and we stayed like that for what seemed like millennia, blatantly ignoring the fact that I'm naked, with a very obvious erection that weeped precum and begged for attention almost as badly as I was.

"Y-you s-seem a l-little overdressed," I managed to squeak out.

He chuckled, removing his suit jacket and dress shirt. His dress pants followed, leaving him in his boxers. There was a bigger wet spot than the one I'd formed.

I shifted my tail nervously as I gulped at the size of the tent in his boxers, and didn't realize I'd been staring until Mumbo's chest shook with chuckling.

"Like what you see?"

I trailed my eyes along his toned upper body, resting my gaze on his face.

Thanks to the handiwork of my own hands, his hair was tousled and had an unkempt look to it. His gorgeous eyes were darkened with lust yet shined. His mustache was dashing as always.

Mumbo always had a resemblance of a refined aura to him, from the way he talked to his accent to the fact that he always wore his suit despite redstone not being the neatest material.

To see him like this; sweating, smelling of musk and redstone, showing off his toned body that had been kept underneath the suit for so long...

God I wanted him so bad..

I bit my lip, trying to take in the glory of the man before me, but it was overwhelming.

"I'll take it as a yes," Mumbo said, his tone low and husky, sending shivers down my spine in the most pleasing way possible.

I swayed my tail again, only this time in a teasing manner. My wings were folded tightly against my back, and I subconsciously tilted my head to the side as Mumbo stepped closer to me, closing what little gap was between us. Tilting my head to the side exposed my neck to Mumbo, which was a blatant invitation to bite, or even to mark, which signifies the becoming of mates.

Mumbo wasted no time latching his lips to my neck again, only this time his teeth were definitely more involved.

As my hands trailed downwards to tease his clothed erection, Mumbo's teeth grazed a particularly pleasurable spot on my neck, and a throaty moan poured from my mouth. Before I knew it, I felt his teeth dig straight into that spot, drawing another languid moan and a small scream from my mouth.

His sharper canines pierced the skin in that spot, and I felt him pause for a moment before pulling away to inspect his work. Silently, he licked that area of my neck, and I faintly smelled blood.

I froze up.

"D-did y-you just-.."

"Mark you? Yes," Mumbo growled as he removed his own boxers. I didn't notice it at first, but bloody hell... 

"Damnit, y-you're just huge everywhere, h-huh?" I said, not able to tear my eyes from his monster erection. It was long and thick; so huge that I doubt it'd be able to fit halfway inside me!

"I'm not called Mumbo Jumbo for nothing, Grian," He said smugly, laughing slightly as he teased my inner thighs with his hands.

I gulped again, part of me scared of his size, part of me extremely excited.

My gaze was still locked onto his member, and I didn't notice him shifting slightly until I felt a finger prod my entrance.

"Damn Grian... you're so wet.." he said huskily. I whimpered, finally taking my eyes off his girth to look at his face.

Unconsciously, my hands moved down to grip the base of his erection whilst not tearing my gaze from Mumbo's. He sucked in a breath, growling in his throat. In retaliation, he inserted his finger into me, and I gasped.

The sudden intrusion soon turned pleasurable, thanks to Mumbo's movements. Not long after that, he inserted another finger.

My lips were raw from how much biting had been done to them, so I bit my tongue instead, my throat also raw from the sounds spilling from my mouth at the mercy of this man.

Mumbo's other hand decided to finally give my aching erection some attention as he started to jerk me off to his finger movements.

I squirmed and gasped at this, but I wasn't allowed too much moving room since Mumbo was trapping me between the wall and his body.

It wasn't a minute before a pit in my stomach started to form.

"M-Mum-bo-! I'm c-close-!" I whined through gritted teeth and shut eyes.

If hell is real, then I'm sure it can't compare to the feeling of Mumbo completely halting all of his actions after I moaned the warning.

I desperately tried to grind against his hand; to gain some sort of release, but Mumbo was having none of it.

"Don't worry, hun. You'll get your release soon," He mumbled.

I whined, still trying to move against him despite knowing no prevail.

Mumbo only waited for me to stop moving before continuing his finger work for a couple more minutes before removing his fingers completely.

He wrapped his strong arms and wings around my waist and upper body and lifted me up, leaning me against the glass wall.

Yeah, I know that anyone looking into the bottle from the ocean would see us, but the thought was rapidly discarded as I felt Mumbo's head prod my entrance.

My eyes widened, but before I could say anything, I roared shakily; Mumbo was slowly easing himself inside me.

I was forced to stretch further than his fingers had pushed for as he easily filled me. My hands found their way back to his hair and horns, gripping them tightly to help absorb the pain of the stretch.

I felt something inside me snap as Mumbo bottomed out, his girth completely hilted inside me. I roared weakly as my body still tried to accommodate the massive intrusion.

Mumbo groaned, my name coming from his mouth as short, quiet breaths as he reached one hand to push some of my hair from my face.

"Are you okay, Gri?" He asked, the lust in his eyes temporarily overshadowed by compassion and worry.

In response, I tugged him closer to connect our lips once more. He immediately melted into the kiss, sliding his tongue across my bottom lip as he slowly and gently started to roll his hips to let me get used to his movements before actually thrusting.

I groaned, allowing him access to explore my mouth again. As our tongues danced together, his arms and wings held me up as he began delivering short, small thrusts to his movements.

"H-harder-.." I moaned against his lips once the pain had completely dissolved into immeasurable pleasure.

The realization that I was currently having sex with my best friend— well, mate now— just added to the thrill of it all, and I began moving my hips to his small thrusts.

Mumbo complied, starting to slowly add more and more power to his thrusts.

But seeing how physically strong Mumbo was, I knew he was holding back.

"Y-you're holding back... w-why..?" I managed to mumble through moans.

For a split second, the gentle and kind Mumbo returned. His eyes grew soft. "I love you, Grian, but I would never forgive myself if I hurt you in my own pleasures,"

I bit my lip, squeezing the bases of his horns tightly.

"D-don't hold back... nothing y-you could do at this point wouldn't feel amazing to me.."

Mumbo bit his own lip, still looking hesitant.

"We both agree th-that Dragon Bros look out for each other. Well this is you looking after me, don't hold back- I need you, Mumbo-," the last part of my sentence turned into a whiny plead.

He looked at me, hesitancy still showing in his eyes. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't make me call you Daddy again,"

I felt Mumbo shiver, before he whispered back, his tone darkened with lust again.

"What if I want you to?"

I hummed mischievously.

"Then do with me as you please, Daddy. I'm all yours,"

That was apparently all Mumbo needed to hear to pull out to his head before slamming back into me with unforeseen force.

I screamed/roared, the power of his thrusts now sending tremors through my body.

My knees felt weak as Mumbo found my prostate within just a couple thrusts. I came almost instantly after he started abusing it, cum now decoratively dressing our stomachs.

Mumbo grunted as he gripped my hips, pushing me down onto himself whenever he thrusted upwards.

The pleasure coursing through me was jolting enough as it is; I knew at that moment that I wouldn't be walking properly for who knows how long. I also realized that I'd become hard again just moments after coming down from my high:

His wings left my sides and started, almost, flapping as he thrusted, his tail thrashing wildly.

His hair was sticking to his forehead at this point, adding to how sexy he already looked. 

Mumbo growled possessively as he continued, and I felt his member twitch inside me. I tried to concentrate on helping in some way possible, but my vision was already blurring up and it was so hard to focus on anything with someone pounding you relentlessly.

I was already close again when Mumbo growled lowly.

"I-I'm close, Grian.."

"M-me t-too.."

Mumbo reached one hand down to start pumping my member with the rhythm of his thrusts, the pit in my stomach growing larger and faster.

"Gah!- Mumbo..!"

"Grian!"

We both roared in a glorious symphony as I came for the second time and as Mumbo shoved himself as deep as he could go before the gates burst and he flooded my insides with his seed.

We both struggled to keep standing as we came down from our highs.

"Th-that was..."

"Amazing..." Mumbo finished my sentence, and I nodded weakly. He slowly pulled out of me, and immediately felt empty without his girth filling me.

My knees threatened to give out, and just as I began to fall a bit, Mumbo caught me, and carried me into the bedroom of the shipwreck.

He laid us both down on the bed.

"Mnn... thank you Mumby..." I mumbled as he wrapped his wings and arms around me protectively.

"'F course... anything for my angel,"

I blushed but kept quiet, closing my eyes and sighing contently. The room fell silent as well, Mumbo pressing a kiss to my forehead before I fell asleep.

~~~~~~

Grian woke up again, not long after they had slept for an hour, feeling more horny than the few hours prior.

Let's just say, the two's lovemaking session was not done after the first one in the ship, or the second... or third...

It wasn't until Mumbo's sixth time cumming inside him that Grian passed out cold, and Mumbo being so tired didn't bother pulling out before passing out with his mate.

What could they say? They both had the stamina of Dragons.

—<>—<>—<>—<>—

~~(Nobody's POV)~~

Iskall landed on one of the spikes of Xisuma's base, False and BDubs on his tail, perching on all fours. They looked around, hearing noises from inside of the base, but seeing nothing but clear ocean outside of the prismarine bricks.

Iskall made a gesture to the two Dragons behind him, and they all spread their wings, majestically descending into the base, each of them letting out their distinct roars, announcing their arrival. The gathered Hermits quieted, stepping back to allow the newly transformed monsters to land.

"Ah, the Dragon Bros!" Xisuma's welcoming voice rang out as the three landed.

"Well, three fifths of the Dragon Bros anyway," Iskall brushed off his armor, folding his wings neatly.

"We are deliberately missing Grian and sir Mumbo Jumbo," BDubs said, stepping up beside me.

"Well I'm sure they'll turn up soon. For now, let the party begin!"

—Le Time Skip—

"Damn what is taking Grian and Mumbo so long?" Keralis asked, sipping his beer while watching the intense game of chess between Xisuma and Iskall.

"They're probably somewhere eloping," Impulse said nonchalantly, shrugging.

Xisuma sent him side-glare, elbowing Impulse in his side.

"Ow! What-?"

"Don't say stuff like that, Impulse! Grian and Mumbo are best friends!" Xisuma scolded him, returning to the board to make his next move.

"But that's the thing! It's all the Dragons' first time being affected by season, and Grian and Mumbo spend so much time together, I have no doubt that they got caught up in each other,"

X growled but remained silent after that, Iskall also showing agitation towards Impulse.

"I was over at Grian's base earlier," Ren stepped in from where he, Doc, Scar, and Cub were watching the game as well.

"He wasn't at his base, nor Mumbo's, and neither was Mumbo for that matter. Maybe they were together,"

Iskall groaned. "And it's not as unlikely as it may seem- ugh... Grian's gayness could put Skittles commercials to shame,"

Everyone around Iskall sent him a confused look.

"You know? Like how the slogan is 'Taste the rainbo-' you know what, never mind. You guys are killing my vibe here," Iskall said, moving his next piece. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary, Ren?"

"I did hear a monster-like roar come from the water when I was at Grian's," Ren recalled. "But I shrugged it off as a drowned growl and went to check Mumbo's before going home,"

Iskall suddenly jumped up. "A roar? What if that'd been one, or even both of them drowning?! My best friends could be dead, and it would be on your shoulders to hold the weight of thinking their dying screams were bloody drowned growls!" He roared.

"We're going over to Grian's base and finding them. If they are dead, then I will personally rip you to shreds," Iskall snarled at Ren.

Doc growled, stepping in front of Ren, and glaring Iskall down. "Touch my mate and feel my wrath,"

Scar scooted over to whisper to Ren. "'Mate'?You and Doc upgraded! Congrats!" Ren blushed at this. "Thanks.."

"Try me, cyborg Creeper-Awwman!" Iskall sneered.

Xisuma stepped in between them. "Okay calm down. Let's all go search for Grian and Mumbo and not kill anyone in the process?" He offered, his leader-tone coming into effect as they begrudgingly nodded.

One long flight later, Iskall was diving down towards Grian's base, taking the lead in the group of the elytra-wielding peasants.

He landed with a hero pose of doom, before starting to thoroughly search the bottom floor of Grian's massive tower.

As he did this, the others joining him, something caught his eye.

"Hey wait... the torches in Grian's ship in a bottle are on!" He exclaimed.

"Well I guess that might be the most promising place to look, eh?" Xisuma said, and the others nodded, all swiftly moving out of the base to dive into the water, rapidly swimming down.

Iskall dropped in first, then Doc, Ren, Xisuma, Impulse, Cub, and Scar— Keralis had stayed at X's— and right off the bat, an intense smell hit all of their noses.

Doc gagged slightly. "God, it smells like cum in here," he groaned.

"I can agree with that; it's revolting," Scar scrunched his nose up.

Impulse was the first to venture deeper into the little base, before making a triumphant noise. "Was I right or was I right!" He waved the others over to the cabin, where the two "missing" Dragon Bros were curled up in a weird position together on the bed. Naked.

"Well damn,"

Impulse, who had no shame in openly staring at the two sleeping— naked— men, soon scrunched his nose too.

"Okay that's disgusting— they're still connected!"

Everyone, out of curiosity, looked down to, sure enough, see Mumbo and Grian had fallen asleep whilst still intimately connected.

"Quiet your voice, Impulse! You don't want to wake them!"

Impulse rolled his eyes, silence falling over the Hermits.

"Oh... shoot! Shoot shoot shoot! Guys!" Scar started nervously pacing the room.

"What is it, babe?" Cub questioned, as the others looked at Scar questioningly. 

"Um..." Scar reached into his little bag that he carried around with him everywhere, pulling out a small bottle with pills in it.

"I... well I might've forgotten to tell Grian that monsters who are affected by heat can also get pregnant.."


	3. Otherworldly Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian discovers a portal back to Evo, and Taurtis and Netty follow him back to experience the world of the Hermitlands through the expertise of tour-guide-Grian.
> 
> And some jealousy springs up inside Taurtis as he discovers of a certain builder’s boyfriend...

~~(Taurtis's POV)~~

I smiled warmly, my face heating up at the sight of him.

Grian looked like he was having an amazing time showing us the builds of this world called Hermitcraft. And, if I'm completely honest, they were all amazing. From Ren's Dragon base to False's tower, Cleo's pirate ship to Scar's entire island!

Grian told us of all the events that had happened so far, like the prank war. He showed us the team bases, the wreckage on the battle field, and explained how proud he was when his G-Team won.

He also told us of more serious and chaotic events, like the Season of Demise, though he barely mentioned it, a small frown gracing his beautiful face for a couple moments before he changed the subject.

"Now, I've saved the best things for last," He said, his eyes sparkling. He led us through the shopping district, towards a massive building along the coastline.

"Firstly, this is Sahara," 

The building was massive. Truly magnificent.

"The entire exterior and interior decoration was built by yours truly, and the redstone machinery was put together by my best friend and my wonderful boyfriend. Together, we are the Architechs,"

Wait, Grian has a boyfriend?

"Wow! This is amazing!" Netty smiled brightly, taking in the sheer size of the building.

My eyebrows knit together, and a light frown formed on my face.

Was it really that easy for him to move on from me..?

Had he even loved me at all?

I was deep in my own thoughts when Grian started to tour us around Sahara.

But I was broken from my thoughts when Grian exclaimed loudly;

"Oh, hey Iskall!" 

He waved over to a man in a lime green suit, with brown ruffled hair, and... some sort of laser eye?

"Hey Grian! Who are these ones you've got with you? New investors in Sahara?" Iskall's eye twinkled with amusement at his own little quip as he walked over to greet them, his dark navy blue tie flying freely as he did.

This Iskall character... is he Grian's boyfriend?

(Me: A b s o l u t e l y n o t -)

Grian gestured to us. "This is Taurtis and Netty, two old friends," 

Iskall smiled at us as Grian turned to face us. "Guys, this is Iskall, my best friend,"

Oh, so it wasn't him..

"Nice to meet you!" Iskall said cheerfully, holding his hand out. I shook it, and Netty did the same afterward.

"I was just finished up showing them Sahara before taking them to me and Mumbo's corner of the Futuristic District," Grian said.

"Oh, then you better get going. Mumbo's been worried all day about where you've been. He said you were supposed to be around at Area 77 but when he went to go join you, you weren't there," Iskall said thoughtfully.

Guilt marked Grian's face. "Oh right... I almost forgot..."

So this Mumbo must be his... boyfriend... he has to be.

I wonder what he has that I don't?

(Also me: A dashing mustache that Grian's obsessed with-)

I frowned a bit harder.

"Alright then we'll head over there now," Grian said, finally.

Yeah, let's head over there now.

Maybe I can take down the one that stole my basically-boyfriend from me.

No! You shouldn't do that! Obviously that would break Grian and cause him to hate you!

I continued to fight with myself as we walked to the shore and hopped in boats. It wasn't until I heard Netty start gasping and woah!'ing that I shook away from my thoughts to focus on what was in front of us.

"Oh my god..." 

"Welcome to my base!" Grian said, proudly.

The massive tower that jutted from the ocean was a sight to behold. Almost seeming to touch the sky, it commanded the attention of those all around it, no matter how far away you were.

We stepped out of our boats and onto an outer ring that surrounded the base.

Grian's pace started to speed up as we neared the entrance. He pulled out a pair of elytra and equipped them.

"I don't have any extra pairs on me right now, so I'll have to drag you down with me," He laughed slightly, reaching for our hands.

"I've got my pair with me, I'll glide down," Netty said with a slight smirk as I grabbed Grian's hands. She pulled out her elytra, equipping them and gliding into the base.

Grian pulled me over to the ledge before ungracefully jumping, gliding us both down, me hanging onto Grian's hands with a vice-like grip, partially not wanting to let go of his hands even after we land.

My feet touched the floor, and Grian suddenly jolted, falling off balance, and our hands were ripped from each other. I quickly caught him, him landing in my arms in a bridal style manner.

His face heated up lightly, but before I could say anything, a voice called from a floor above.

"Grian?"

Grian wiggled out of my grip, hopping to the floor.

"Mumbo! I'm down here!"

There was a sound of feet shuffling and rockets firing, and a figure came barreling through the air from the floor above. There was a loud thud when the figure landed on the floor, letting me get a better look at him.

I was partially disgusted, just because this was the man who took Grian from me, but was also partially ashamed and impressed by him.

He wore a tailored suit, had a neatly groomed mustache, a mop of silky-looking black hair, and was tall and dare I say muscular.

He ran towards Grian, Grian opening his arms and accepting the strong embrace that hit him. Mumbo picked him up and twirled around a couple times before putting him down again.

"I thought you had been sucked in by something hidden in Area 77! When you didn't respond to any of my messages- God, I was so worried about you," Mumbo fussed, fixing some rogue curls of Grian's dirty blonde hair.

Grian giggled, reaching a hand up to rest on Mumbo's cheek. "It's alright, Mumbo. I'm fine," he paused for a moment. "But you're right about the part of something in Area 77 sucking me in. I went through a portal, and... it took me back..." Grian turned to look at me and Netty.

"It took me back to Evo.."  
Mumbo's eyes went wide at that statement, before his gaze followed Grian's and landed on us.

"This is Netty and Taurtis! They were able to come back through the portal with me!"

His shocked look faltered with a frown when he looked at me, but it disappeared quickly.

I smirked lightly.

So he knew, then? He knew how close me and Grian had been?

Grian was bouncing on the heels of his feet as he looked between me, Netty, and Mumbo.

"That's great! I'm glad you came back in one piece, too. God only knows what kind of contraptions are in Area 77," Mumbo said, kissing the top of Grian's head lightly.

"Mhm. Now! On with the tour of my grand home," Grian said, puffing his chest out slightly.

Netty clapped her hands excitedly, eagerly following Grian as he began walking towards the bubblevators.

Mumbo stayed where he was, watching them walk for a moment before turning to look at me with a brow raised.

"Are you not going to join them? Grian takes pride in showing his base to those who haven't seen it before,"

I crossed my arms. "I'll meet up with them later. I'm more curious in the person who managed to take Grian's hand away from me entirely," I said, looking Mumbo up and down before resting on his gaze again.

It was Mumbo's turn to cross his arms. "Really?" His tone was condescending.

I nodded. "Yep, because we'd been together for two years. I don't think someone moves on that quickly," I growled.

"He was distressed for months after arriving here, though he told nobody why. I just did what I needed to, to keep his mind off of what was causing him such pain. Eventually he told me and I helped him stop stressing out about it, and since the experience had given us time to get to know each other and grow close, we started dating. Not much you really need to know. Grian just naturally moved on. You seriously expect him to have the same love for you he had over a year and a half ago?" Mumbo said, glaring down at me.

It didn't help that he was nearly a head taller than me, but I did my best to stand my ground.

For Grian, of course.

But I really couldn't think of anything to retort with.

Mumbo took this as an opportunity to walk up to me, glaring down at me even more intently.

"Just accept the fact that Grian's moved on, and remember that we have control over whether that portal remains open or not," He growled.

"You wouldn't dare keep Grian from being able to visit Evo after he discovered he could," I shot, smirking lightly.

"And you wouldn't dare break Grian's heart by fighting me for him. Don't make him choose, Tortoise. He's got enough on his hands as it is," Mumbo shot back.

"My name isn't tortoise, it's Taurtis!" I flared.

"Same thing," Mumbo laughed, walking away towards the bubblevator. "Now are you joining the tour, or am I going to have to explain to Grian that his ex ditched him?"

I glowered at him but followed, not wanting to be the one who brought down Grian's mood.

——Time Skip——

"It's a huge bummer that you guys have to leave so soon," Grian sighed, tightly gripping Mumbo's hand as we came up to the portal.

"Yeah.. but at least we have a way to come back and visit! Now we can bring the other Evolutionists, and maybe even connect our worlds permanently! Or, I guess, more securely than a falling apart portal," Netty reassured.

Grian nodded, sending us both smiles.

Mumbo even smiled, though I doubted its genuineness.

But I guess he was right, as much as I hate to admit it. After spending the day with them, Mumbo and Grian are a perfect pair.

They compliment each other in a way I couldn't have imagined.

I sent a smile laced with sadness, following Netty through the portal.

Goodbye, for now, Grian.

And Mumbo... take care of him...

...please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had so much fun writing this, and I also just love the idea of Taurtis fighting with Mumbo over Grian


	4. Monody - Mumbo’s Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo goes through what his routine has become since the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve fallen into the Hanahaki trap.

~~(Mumbo's POV)~~ 

I sighed waveringly, watering the bush of deep red roses with venom in my heart. These flowers may look beautiful, but I know their crime; I know what they're guilty for. 

Their silky petals, pigmented with the blood of my beloved, were spread out to reveal the center of the bud, welcoming the local bees to their pollen.

I sat against one of the thick stems of the massive mushrooms, gazing on the bush with a broken glare. The stone, which was starting to weather by now, had Grian's name engraved in it, the day he fell to the floral murderer and fatal disease, and his last words; "I'm not fully gone.. memories never change," 

Sour tears fell down my cheeks. It was the third year since Grian's death, and I still wept about it as if it was yesterday. But who wouldn't weep? I never got to tell him how much I loved him..

I got up after a while, spreading my draconic wings. Yes, I have dragon wings. I found the recipe for the potion of "Dragon Bro'ness" in one of Grian's many shulker boxes in the rubble of the Bro Cave, and brewed it up. When I drank it, I had become a Dragon Bro once more, my horns and scale patterns exactly the same as the first time. It was one of the few pieces of Grian I had left, and I cherished the wings and horns. 

I jumped into the air, shakily gliding out of the Hippie garden and into the old games district. Despite seeing it almost every day, my gut twisted at the sight of the buildings.

I saw my old Saturator that I'd built after Demise. I saw Iskall's Desaturator, and his Demise auction area. The massive Iskall face had fallen off the gravestone months ago, shattering into chunks of concrete. I saw the rubble of BoomBox in the distance. A thunderstorm that had flown through the area a couple weeks ago had struck the highly explosive building, destroying the entire structure, leaving only memories to confirm its existence. 

Ravager Run, and RUN, both had their share of disaster as well. The few surviving Ravagers had blown a hole in the side of the building, leaving the corpses of those who weren't as lucky behind. RUN's lights had mostly blown out, only a few bulbs strewn about the logo flickered occasionally. The waterworks started coming back as I flew past the Hermitville Build-Off. The glass tank supporting Iskall's house had shattered, sending everything that sat on it tumbling to the ground. It had crashed into mine and Grian's, leaving a heap of wood and concretes over the village. I saw the head of the Hermitville Dragon sitting amidst the rubble of Grian's tower. If you thought Scar's still stood, then you're wrong. That storm that I mentioned destroyed BoomBox? Yeah, Scar's massive plant suffered as well, a brutal strike of lightning and wind broke the plant's stem clean through the middle.

I tilted my wings, catching the breeze, propelling myself towards the portal tower, which still surprisingly stood. I tucked my wings in and dove right into the portal. Appearing in the hall of the Nether Hub, I sped along the rusting railroad. Once reaching the end, I did a little flip before diving straight down into the portal room. Bringing my wings out to catch myself, I glided straight to Grian's old portal. I was wary of the water pooling around the portal, and prepared for what had become of Grian's home. Pulling my wings in, I dove through the portal, immediately snapping my wings open and angling them to pull up. 

The storm had caused a significant rise in the ocean level, meaning Grian's tower had suffered the blunt end of the damage, flooding significantly. 

**Summer in the hills; those hazy days I do remember.**

I tried to tear my eyes away but I couldn't. The bottom floor of the tower was covered in a good foot of water. Waterlogged chests and soggy items floated along the surface. The blanket and pillow from the bed also floated on the water. The villagers that had inhabited the potatube had been evacuated to my own base at the beginning of the storm, as I'd feared the entire glass wall could break. It didn't, luckily, but that's because I've reinforced the walls. I refuse to let my love's masterpiece become part of the ocean more than it already has. I forced myself up the center of the tower, pulling my wings close every time I passed through a level. I finally reached the last level, darting out of the tower, before settling on top of one of the spires; the same exact spot that me and Grian would sit to watch the sunset. 

**We were running still; had the whole world at our feet.**

I watched the sun sink below the horizon, leaving a hazy glow over the sky. I sighed shakily, leaping off the side of the tower, snapping my wings out to glide over to my own base. I landed at the base of the sphere, the villagers greeting me as they made their ways to the villager tower to settle in for the night. I waved back, welcoming the sadness that overtook my body as I flopped onto my bed. The world was empty. My heart was empty. Why do I still put myself through this? The other Hermits left for the next area of the Hermitlands 2 years ago. I had refused to leave Grian behind, insisting I stay in this area. The only thing I've accomplished, though, is watching the world I love fall apart. 

**Watching seasons change; our roads were lined with adventure**. 

I remember the day clearly; watching Xisuma gather the remaining Hermits at the portal that we had come into the world with. They had all paid their respects to Grian, bidding me farewell before gradually pouring into the portal. Xisuma and Iskall were the last ones to leave, embracing me one last time, ordering me to not forget about them. 

Xisuma has warned me of the risk of staying. He said the portal wouldn't hold open forever. He told me he didn't know if it could be reignited if it burned out. The portal had burned out a long while ago; only mere days after the Hermits had left. I hadn't tried to reignite it; my hope had already died. For the first year of being alone, I had put myself to the task of caring for each of the Hermits' bases. It wasn't until Doc's raid farm collapsed to the ground, Xisuma's prismarine base became part of the ocean, and Cleo's ship rotted and sunk that I gave up on the other bases, and turned my focus to just me and Grian's. 

A dunce named an Enderman took a block from a machine in IDEA, causing a mass explosion in the building, forcing its collapse. I managed to slimly prevent a similar situation happen in Sahara. The Amazon ripoff building still stands to this day, though the 'A' at the end of Sahara had begun to fall off the front of the building. 

After my thoughts had worn away, I fell into a dream. 

~~~~ 

I laughed as Grian pulled me by my wrists up to the top of the hill. His flower crown threatened to fly off in the ocean's wind. 

**Mountains in the way couldn't keep us from the sea.**

Reaching the top, Grian plunked himself on the grass, a goofy smile on his face. I didn't need a mirror to know my face looked the same. I recognized the location, and realized the hill we stood on overlooked the part of the ocean that our bases sat in. This must've been when we first arrived in this area. We sat there, enjoying the view. Or, more, Grian enjoyed the view and I enjoyed him. I had fallen in love with him since the first time I saw him. After a bit of time, Grian stood, the goofy smile still on his face. 

**"Here we stand, open arms. This is home where we are,"**

He wasn't a masterful singer, but that just made it more meaningful.

The world around us seemed to change. We were still in the same spot on the hill, but our bases had suddenly appeared. Grian was still standing, and I looked up at him. 

**"Ever strong in the world that we made,"**

He had a more stern look on his face. I stood to put a hand on his shoulder, but he looked up at me with fear, shrinking away from my hand. I noticed the flower crown on his head changing. Instead of bright daisies and dandelions, aggressive red roses were starting to overtake the other flowers. Grian started coughing violently, but instead of letting me get to him, he only shakily jumped into the air, spreading his elytra, flying towards his base. 

The environment changed again. I was still on the hill, though the sky was cloudy, and Grian's tower was seemingly falling apart. I looked down, seeing blood on my hands. I looked at the tree that Grian had planted at the start of our arrival; it was also covered in blood, but also covered with thick, thorny rose bushes. I watched the roses choke the tree. I tried to move to rip the flowers away, seeing the leaves falling off the tree as it's life was ripped away, but my feet were glued to the ground. 

**I still hear you in the breeze; see your shadows in the trees.**

I watched in despair as the tree's final leaves were torn away by the wind, it's last traces of life gone. The environment changed again, entirely different this time. I was in the Hippie garden, gazing down at Grian's gravestone. The rose bushes were bigger than I remember; their petals falling elegantly on the grave. I was then teleported to the burned-out portal. I couldn't control my body as I held a flint and steel. I knelt by the frame and threw a spark. The portal reignited. And my body continued to go away from my control as I stepped through the portal, leaving everything behind.. I wanted to sob, but when I opened my mouth, words that weren't my own were spoken. It seemed like Grian's voice and my own. 

**"Holding on... Memories never change.."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Mumbo angst.
> 
> I’m sorry if there’s any typos..


	5. Time to Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo comes home with a stressful confession, and Grian decides to help him calm down whilst also reaching for the ‘Best Boyfriend of the Year’ award.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the title and summary might be misleading, this is nOt a smut, it’s a fluff :D

~~(Grian's POV)~~

When you know someone so well, you know when something's bothering them.

So when Mumbo came home from work today with his face flushed, his eyebrows knit together, his lips forming a thin line, and his entire body stiff, I knew something was wrong.

——Earlier that evening——

"Grian, 'm home!" I heard my wonderful boyfriend's voice call from the living room.

I jumped up from our bed giddily, pocketing my phone before walking into the hall.

I saw him hanging his coat up on the rack by the door, his tie hanging loosely from his white dress shirt. He had a big frown on, his lips squeezed together to form a thin line. His hair was tousled and unkempt, and he looked... awful.

"Mumby!" I said, colliding with him and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "What's wrong?"

He brought a hand up to run through my hair while the other wrapped around me to return the hug haphazardly.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

I looked up at him with a skeptical look. "I've known you for 8 years, and we've been dating for 4 of those. I know when something's wrong, Mumby,"

"Touché," He sighed. "Just... rough day at work.. well, the roughest really.." 

I reached up to brush his hair out of his face as he continued.

"Me and Iskall were fired from ConCorp today,"

I went silent, retracting from the hug, running a hand through my own hair whilst undoing whatever hairdo Mumbo had been doing.

"Boss said we weren't committed to the job enough to be worth anything, despite the fact that I work 16 hours a day, and get barely any home time!" He growled, sighing a couple moments afterward. "I just... I don't know what to do. I need to get another job soon, or else I won't have enough money to sustain us, and I don't want you to have to drop your channel career because of my doing,"

He went silent after that.

"Well screw ConCorp, that's what I say!" I exclaimed defiantly, before turning to Mumbo. "Go take a nice shower and I'll make you something nice to eat and pick out a movie. It'll be like a little stay-at-home date night, just the two of us, with no worries about work,"

Mumbo flashed me one of his amazing smiles.

"Okay.." and with that he went to our bathroom to shower, while I got busy in the kitchen.

Now I'm not a top-of-the-line chef, but I do have some recipes in my belt. I just had to decide which to use...

I snapped my fingers. "Spaghett. I shall make some of Grian's Signature Spaghetti,"

(sUmBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeTt!?!?)

I quickly got busy, grabbing the noodles from the pantry while putting a pot of water on the stove to boil.

(Come read the books of TsunamiStarz, where we dwell on dead memes and lose followers because of it—)

I gathered up the onions, garlic, spices, and ground beef, and then realized there was no pasta sauce in the house.

"Well I guess that's what improvising is for," I shrugged, grabbing a can of diced tomatoes. I can simmer these and then crush them to make the sauce. Improvising at its finest.

I ended up using both cans of diced tomatoes —and two fresh tomatoes— to make a proper sauce. Adding chopped onions, ground beef, and grated garlic, it started to come together nicely, just as my timer for the boiling noodles went off!

I clapped giddily, letting everything come to a simmer as I drained the noodles. I then darted over to the living room to investigate the tv stand. I flipped through movies until landing on the perfect one.

Valentine's Day.

Perfect.

I slipped the dvd into the player before turning on the tv and zooming back to the kitchen in record speed.

I turned off the stove and stirred the sauce before grabbing two plates from the cabinet. I served each plate a healthy serving of noodles, before giving a good two hearty scoops of sauce to the top, sprinkling everything off with shredded mozzarella.

Man I deserve the Best Boyfriend of the Year award for this.

As I piled the dishes into the sink, I heard shuffling from the hallway and turned to see Mumbo dressed in a black jumper and sweatpants, mimicking my own getup.

His hair towel was draped over his shoulder, his wet hair was sticking out in amusing places.

I giggled lightly when he came into the kitchen.

I turned to grab the plates of spaghetti, and set them on the kitchen island for him to view. 

I felt arms snake around my waist and a kiss pressed to the top of my head.

"This looks lovely," Mumbo said.

"Only the best for the best," I sighed, leaning back fully into his body, my head falling perfectly into the crook of his neck.

He shook gently with chuckles. "I'm honored,"

"You should be," I giggled, tilting my head up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw before wriggling out of his grasp. "Now come on, I'm starving," I said, grabbing the plates and heading to the dining table. I set them down, and both of us eagerly sat down and began eating like hungry animals.

— Time Skip, because I'm not gonna be responsible for making you guys even more hungrier when reading this —

After setting our emptied dishes in the sink, he settled on the couch as I started the movie. Mumbo was already wrapped up in a blanket, and had his arms opened in invitation.

I quickly sped over and nestled into his side as he wrapped us both up in a cozy burrito.

I didn't really pay attention to the movie as it played through; I mostly just spent the time staring at my wonderful boyfriend, looking over all of his features lovingly.

As the credits rolled, Mumbo squeezed me a little tighter.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me, mister," He said, casting a sideways smirk at me. I pouted. 

"I'm just basking in your beauty,"

Mumbo snorted, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips. I accepted it gratefully, progressing it quickly into a passionate French kiss.

We stayed like that for a moment before pulling away, Mumbo's face contorting into a suppressed laugh.

"You taste like spaghetti sauce,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but fluffy nonetheless! Credit of the idea goes to one of my followers on Wattpad ^,^


	6. National Women’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a crack oneshot that I wrote for National Women’s Day way back when people could actually leave their houses.

Grian stiffly climbed out of his minecart, careful to not mess up his outfit.

His shoes clicked lightly on the wooden stairs as he pushed open the doors to the second Hobbit hole within Mumbo's base that he'd recently finished.

He took out his shovel and removed the dirt necessary for him to be able to enter the base without jumping through the portal and ending up in the depths of hell.

He quietly entered the base, hearing his boyfriend shuffling around in the lower level of the base.

Grian decided to stand there and wait to see how long it'd be before Mumbo climbed up, and thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

The sound of Mumbo climbing up the ladder filled his ears, and he grinned smugly as Mumbo noticed him there, and nearly fell back down the ladder, shrieking.

"Grian! Oh my word! Why would you— what in the world are you wearing?!" Mumbo climbed up onto the second floor, raising a brow as he stepped up to the shorter Hobbit-Hermit.

"What? You act like me wearing a dress and heels isn't normal," Grian shrugged. He was, in fact, wearing a white, form-fitting dress that would be dragging on the floor if it weren't for the velvety red heels that adorned his feet.

"It isn't," Mumbo's brow raised a little more. "Why are you wearing this, love?"

"Today is National Women's Day,"

"So?"

"So I'm dressed as my true form!"

Mumbo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Grian, you aren't a woman,"

"Mumbo Jumbo, are you assuming my gender?" Grian puffed out his chest, staring at the taller defiantly.

"Grian..." Mumbo shook his head, sighing. "I've undressed you before. I think I'd know if you were a woman,"

Grian's face flushed red, and he tried to think up some retort but couldn't. "Party-pooper," He mumbled.

"I'm sorry love," Mumbo chuckled, pressing a kiss to Grian's forehead.

Grian only pouted more, before a smirk crawled onto his face. "It was all part of my master plan,"

"Oh really? What is this 'master plan' you speak of?" Mumbo asked.

"Maybe I was just giving you a prettier picture to pin to the wall?~"

Mumbo's eyes gained a mischievous and slightly lustful glint. "Maybe... That dress does look like it'd be fun to rip off~"

Mumbo places his hands on Grian's hips, pushing him against some of the bookshelves of his enchanting area.

"Is there anything special hiding under there, Grian?" Mumbo growled, rubbing his thumbs over Grian's hipbones.

"Maybe you should find out~" Grian purred.

"My pleasure," Mumbo then gently yet forcefully pushed Grian onto the bed that sat next to the enchanting area, and Grian smirked victoriously as he knew he'd achieved his goal for the day.


End file.
